First Kiss
by ohwhatsherface
Summary: Sakura mourns the loss of her first kiss and Sasuke proves her wrong.


**First Kiss **

&

Something was bothering her.

And something bother her, was bothering him.

And Sasuke did not like being bothered.

It was annoying.

She was annoying.

He glanced across the fire to where Sakura was seated. Her knees were drawn up to her chest as she wrapped her arms around them. Her chin rested against her folded legs while stared into the fire (he at first thought she was staring at him, but then he remembered she stopped being a fangirl and grew up) regretfully, the brightness in her jade eyes dulled down.

"What's your problem?"

(Not that he cared.)

The question came out harsher than he intended for it to.

Sakura merely lifted her gaze away from the burning wood to meet his. She immediately looked back down at the ground shamefully, as if the obsidian depths of his eyes had scolded her, as if he was telling her how she was acting rather pathetic, as if he told her she was _annoying_ (which at the moment, he really thought she was).

"Nothing."

Her response was soft, and muffled by her knees which were pressed rather close to her face.

Frowning, Sasuke tossed some more wood into the fire and then glanced around instinctively. Naruto was on his left, spread out comfortably as he slept oblivious to Sakura's obvious depression, and Sasuke's every growing discomfort with the situation. Kakashi was to his right, leaning against a tree with his arms folded on his chest and his book on the floor. He was obviously asleep as well, since that precious novel of his was strewn away so carelessly. He probably fell asleep while reading it, Sasuke mused.

He then looked back at Sakura, who was still in the same position, with the same sad look in her eyes.

That was bothering him.

Sakura was always happy. She always had a smile on her face. She always had brightness in her eyes.

"…It helps to talk about it," he muttered.

He did not like being bothered, and the fact that Sakura was silent and broody—which was not like her at all—was very bothersome and annoying.

A small snort came from her as her expression turned bitter.

"That's rich, coming from you."

She was referring to that night he left, Sasuke figured, after taking offense to the comment, but holding back his wince. He had to admit that Sakura was right about that. He wasn't exactly someone who should tell others to talk about their problems. He wasn't any better.

Sakura sighed and then finally looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun," she apologized. "That was rude of me—"

"No," Sasuke interrupted. "You're right."

And she was.

They sat in silence for some time, the only sounds of the night being those of animals or insects, and wood popping in the fire.

"That was my first kiss."

Sasuke looked up from the burnt wood that had caught his interest to stare at Sakura. It seemed as though she was trying to hold back tears (of obvious regret and disgust), as she glared hatefully at nothing in particular.

Their mission was simple. Find out information from their target, eliminate him, and then retrieve the hostages. He was supposed to be some gangster of sorts who was blackmailing people from a village by holding their children hostage somewhere. They were to simply find out where he was holding his captives, and then kill him. The plan they made was that Sakura, being a kunoichi, would use her looks and seduce the man into telling her what she wanted, while he, Naruto and Kakashi would eliminate the man's bodyguards.

She did just that, but in the process of posing as a stripper, he had kissed her.

And Sakura was not happy.

(Nor was anyone else on Team Seven.)

So they completed their mission, returning the children to their families, and then went on their way back to Konoha. They made camp after walking for a long time and when it started getting dark, leading to their current predicament.

"That bastard was my first kiss."

So that was what was bothering her.

That was what caused her to in turn, bother him.

The fact that some old, pathetic bastard has stolen what she thought was her first kiss was what was causing all their bothers.

Sasuke gave a small nod, showing that he understood why she was so depressed. From what he understood, the first time for things one does while in a romantic relationship tended to be rather important girls. Perhaps that was why Sakura was so put out over the thought of what she saw as her special first kiss. It had been stolen from her by a grimy old man who had nothing better to do than torture innocent people and take their children for hostages.

That was understandable.

He stared her harder but she refused to look up from the shield her crossed arms provided. Her face was buried in them as she hid from him, probably feeling ashamed for letting what she saw as such a precious thing, be taken away.

"Stop crying."

Sakura lifted her head sharply, her lips parted and eyes widened. She looked like he had slapped her across the face, and like she wanted to scream some profanities at him, telling him leave her alone because she did not want his comfort, and that he was an insensitive bastard for acting the way he just did, because her first kiss was precious to her and some jerk stole it.

"He wasn't your first kiss."

Her eyes widened even more at the statement and she regarded him with confusion.

"What are you talking about—"

"I was."

Sakura gasped loudly, his confession shocking her to the very core. She shook her head disbelievingly.

"Sasuke-kun, you don't have to lie to me. I think I'd know if you were my first—"

"I was," he repeated firmly. "That night three years ago, when I left the village, after I laid you down on the bench I…"

He couldn't finish the sentence, but she got the point.

Sakura nodded, understanding.

"You kissed me."

"Aa."

Sasuke swallowed.

"I was your first kiss."

She nodded again.

"…Thank you."

The warmth that he always saw in her eyes returned immediately.

She was no longer being bothered.

And neither was he.

-


End file.
